transformedbookinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Elliott Carter
Elliot Jack Carter (b. 8th December 290), more commonly known as Voice, was a leader in the revolution against the Peace. Whilst leading The Underground, he met and fell in love with Beatrice Freede. Elliott was a voice for the rebels and a strong believer in Freedom of Mind. He was killed in battle whilst attempting to destroy a mass weapons factory owned by the government. Early life Elliott was born to Charlotte and Toby Carter on 8th December, 290. Despite undergoing corrective surgery, his father could be cruel and often took out his anger on Elliott. As a result, Elliott gained scars on his back from his father's abuse. Elliott had one older brother, James, with whom he was very close. Elliott often used humour to cover up his troubled upbringing. When his brother found out, he took Elliott and the pair went on the run. They lived on the streets for a while alongside other street children. Here, Elliott met many of the people he went on to be brothers in arms with. Formation of The Underground Elliott's brother broke the law and fell in love with a young girl, Mary Bourne, and had a child with her. As a punishment the pair were underwent premature corrective surgery. The pair died from complications arisen from this surgery, leaving Elliott alone with their son, Oliver. Only twelve at the time, Elliott took it upon himself to find a hidden location where he and Oliver could live away from the government. He discovered an abandoned warehouse underground and began to secure it. He took pity on some of the street children and invited them to live with him, providing they promised never to undergo surgery. They removed their trackers and thus begun the formation of The Underground. Elliott and co. developed a reputation for rebels purely by coincidence: a few had been caught stealing and rumours of their existence spread. Rumours caught fire and turned The Underground into a sort of legend, whereby in fact it was simply a home for homeless children. Elliott eventually warmed to the idea, and the idea of The Underground began properly. Death Elliott and his group were captured and killed whilst attempting to attack the weapons factory. His last thoughts were of Beatrice, who he was able to communicate to using a device Sally Gardener had made. He told Beatrice that he loved her very much, and she watched as he and a group of soldiers were gunned down. Personality and traits Elliott: I'm tired. Beatrice: Go to sleep, then. Elliott: Doesn't help. Elliott is boisterous, cocky and a little bit arrogant. He's a good public speaker due to being so charismatic. He's a flirt as well, and can turn on the charm when he needs to. He has good people skills. Underneath his over-the-top nature, however, he's very damaged from years of abuse and life on the streets. He covers this up using humour, though one person, Beatrice Freede, sees through this. Physical appearance Elliott is very good looking. He has thick brown hair which is always messy and bright blue eyes. His front teeth cross over slightly and he has freckles across the bridge of his nose. He is very muscular though not overly tall, only an inch or so taller than Beatrice.